Evanna's Spawn
by FanFreak2002
Summary: What if Evanna did mate, and with something powerful. What if she sent her spawn with Darren instead of herself?


**Skinwalker **

During dinner, Evanna started whispering to Crespley. He nodded, solemnly, looking at me now and again. Vancha gave me a reassuring wink. Evanna and Crespley excused themselves from the room. Vancha nudged me in the ribs roughly, "Looks like Larten's getting you a little something." I didn't really get what he was saying, so all I could do was sit back and stare.

When the four of us were getting ready to go, Evanna stopped us, "I want to give you something Darren." She went back into the cave, leaving us with only the frogs croaking. Several moments later she came out with a wolf by her side. It was growling softly, obviously not enjoying the rope around it's neck. I was a bit taken aback, "What do I want with a dog?" The beast barked dangerously at me, and Evanna smiled between us. "To mate with," She replied innocently.

Vomit was surging up my throat, "No thanks." Evanna frowned, "She's my daughter Darren, and I want you to take her with you. You should keep to heart what I said earlier. Looks can be misleading." The wolf was trying to yank itself free from Evanna's grasp, she handed the rope out to me. Finally I reluctantly to the rope.

The wolf went up to Harkat, sniffing then licking his hand, Harkat gave a smile, "Seems… nice enough." Midway into our journey we began to discuss where exactly we were headed. "Maybe back to the Cirque," suggested, Mr. Crespley, scratching his scar. We all agreed with him, Vancha even admitted that he had never been. Near dawn we set up camp in a cave somewhere between the woods. The cavern was nice and steep.

Which was a relief, fearing five bodies wouldn't fit. Harkat caught a few rats, and fried them, Vancha fetched some water at a nearby stream. I gave a couple of the rats to the wolf, it sniffed them cautiously. I guess to see if they might be poisoned. It chomped them down in four bites. I hadn't felt this content in a long while, I looked at the others to find they were in the same drowsy stupor.

I turned to Mr. Crespley, "Well, what do you think I should name him?" Crespley scoffed, "It's a girl Darren, remember that. Besides she already has a name it's Naomi."

The wolf got up attentive, and went to Crespley, wagging its tail. I was feeling brave, so I reached out, and stroked it fur. It was much softer than I thought it would be. She moved near me, and laid her head in my lap.

"Did Evanna mean what she said? She really wants me to mate with Naomi?" The two vampires laughed, "Give it some time, you may want to," said Vancha. I looked at him disgust on my face. Harkat had found his voice, " Remember Evanna said don't let looks fool you." Crespley nodded, "Looks can be misleading. Give it time Darren , and you'll see."

I shrugged it off, getting a little tired of not understanding the vampire's wisdom. All of us started to settle down, laying down to get a few hours of sleep. My dreams began morphing into nightmares. I was twelve years old again with my friend Steve Leopard, he was alone with Crespley again. Crespley licking the blood off the tips of Steve's fingers, spitting it out immediately. "You have evil blood." Steve's face contorted with anger, and unlike before he turned straight to me, grasping me in a rough embrace. " All you vampires are going to pay, I'm going to rule over all of you." He had a grim smile plastered on his face. But all the surroundings turned into a blur. It was then I realized I was being shaken awake by Harkat.

"We're about to head out." I looked around for Naomi, but she was no where. The spot where she had slept was abandoned, the dirt splaying like a snow angel. I went to Harkat, "Where's the wolf?" He pointed outside, "She wanted to rinse off in the stream." I went outside to search for her. "Come here girl! Naomi! Where are you?" I jumped as I felt myself being tapped on the shoulder.

I spun around to find a young woman staring back at me. She signaled me to follow her back into the cave. "It's a scorcher out there, how can it be so hot at night?" The others didn't seem as confused over the situation as I was. I turned to Vancha, "Who is this?" Crespley smiled putting his hands on her shoulders. "Darren this is Naomi."

I was gobsmacked, I took the opportunity to look her over. She had curly black hair, I say she was around 5'5. Her skin looked like a soft porcelain ivory. I realized Crespley was telling the truth when I looked at her eyes. The same cunning molten gold of the wolf from the night before. She seemed bored of me staring so she turned to Vancha, "Are we leaving yet?" He laughed. "I suppose so, if everyone is ready." We nodded. The journey wouldn't have been so horrendous if I just kept myself from staring at her. Every five seconds I ended up tripping over something.

She'd smile sympathetically at me. I couldn't help smiling back at her. Did Evanna put a spell on me? On Naomi? She's the one that finally broke my train of thought. "Have you figured out who the Vampaneze Lord is?" I shook my head, and a conceited smile appeared on her face. "Why, do you?" "Doesn't matter, I can't tell you even if I wanted to." "Why not?" "It's against the prophecy, but I can help you. I've seen things that I don't want to happen. I'd like to try and stop them. With your help of course." She grinned, her teeth shining amazingly in the darkness. It was near dawn when we finally arrived at the Cirque.

And I have to admit my body was wiring down. Mr. Tall set us up in a few tents. Obviously, the occupants had already woken up, and began their chores. Vancha and Crespley staggered into their coffins, to leave Naomi and me by ourselves. To be honest, I'm not sure what kind of moves I would have put on her, but before I could even turn to her she had already fallen into a lulling slumber.

I was still pumped with a little endorphins so I put my arm around her waist, holding her to me. She didn't say anything about it when we got up. But she seemed a bit peeved about it. We went back to Mr. Tall to see if we'd be performing. If we didn't there was no need to wake the other vampires. But instead of finding him, Naomi and me found Mr. Tiny, stroking his heart shaped watch. "Hello children," he said pursing his lips. Naomi stepped in front of me, "Hello father."


End file.
